


Fakeover

by Daphnean



Series: Kyungsoo Kinktober [12]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: Lu Han doesn't know which number of dates leads to sex, but he and Kyungsoo never follow the rules anyway.





	Fakeover

Kyungsoo stopped in front of his dorm room door, spinning around and tugging Lu Han down into a brief kiss. “It’s okay if this is too soon.”

“It’s not. I mean, we’re just letting things fall where they may, right?” Lu Han snuck in another kiss before Kyungsoo turned away to unlock his door.

It was clear Kyungsoo was the neater of the roommates, his bed made and desk immaculate, all in muted colors. Some film posters hung above his bed and his closet door was closed. In contrast, his roommate (Lu Han thought his name was Chanyeol) had clothes strewn everywhere and cords from his laptop snaking around along the bed and floor.

“You make your bed everyday. I feel like a sham.” Lu Han stepped fully inside, letting Kyungsoo take the lead on what to do next.

His boyfriend took his shoes off and tucked them near the closet. Lu Han did the same, watching as Kyungsoo moved up onto his bed. “At least you’re not Yeol. He’s a great guy, usually stays out of my hair when I actually need to get shit done, but he’s a slob. Except for with his instruments. He’s like those car guys except with his guitar. Named it and everything.”

Lu Han moved onto the bed beside him, linking their hands. “I take offense. Maybe I’m a car guy.”

“No, you’re a soccer guy. You know, the thing that beaned me in the face with and is the whole reason you’re eternally in my debt?” Kyungsoo teased, moving back against the pillows and tugging Lu Han to follow. “Which means less discussing my absent roommate and more making out.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. All throughout dinner Lu Han had been staring at Kyungsoo’s mouth. If it wasn’t a required part of eating, Lu Han would have sworn Kyungsoo was doing everything in his power to draw attention to it on purpose. Dabbing at the corner of his mouth, licking sauce from his lower lip; Lu Han didn’t usually have an oral fixation but Kyungsoo made him a changed man.

And honestly he’d rather kiss than think back to that day in the courtyard, even if it did lead to dating Kyungsoo. Minseok and a few other friends had claimed some grass for a quick soccer game and Lu Han joined in. One stray kick later and he’d accidentally smacked some guy with glasses so hard in the face that they crumpled and shattered on the ground, books and papers scattered around him like flower petals in a manga love scene.

Lu Han had been so mortified he nearly cried, helping the student up and promising to pay for everything (which he did eventually). Kyungsoo, eye purpling and brows scrunched together, made them exchange numbers before storming his way to class.

Two meals later and Kyungsoo made his intentions on dating Lu Han known right in the middle of dessert. Lu Han spilled chocolate sauce down the front of his shirt and said yes. That was a month ago.

He let the anxiety of the past go so he’d have room for the new worries flooding in. Besides a little heated kissing in Lu Han’s car last week, they’d never really pursued more. Being a busy college senior and Kyungsoo working for the drama department, Lu Han usually was thankful for anything they got and worked himself off to fantasies while he waited for Christmas Break where they could really get to know each other.

Two minutes of kissing later and Lu Han was already hard in his jeans, panting into his boyfriend’s mouth and well aware that he wasn’t going to make it till the holidays to do something sexual. Well he could, but by the way Kyungsoo was flicking his tongue into his mouth, hand sliding down his chest, both of them were ready to move that date a little closer. Like now.

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo pulled back and swore, leaning his head back into the pillows. Lu Han couldn’t look away from the slick of his mouth, lips kiss-swollen and eyes glossy in the dim lamp light.

Lu Han leaned in for another kiss, his cock jumping when Kyungsoo grazed his teeth over his lower lip. “That's awfully fast. I thought we were taking things slow?”

Another nip, this time a little harder. “Maybe I should just kick you out of my room if you’re gonna be snarky about it.”

“But you can snark either way?” Lu Han countered, sweeping his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth before he could protest. By the eager response, Kyungsoo wasn’t planning on continuing the argument.

Lu Han brought a hand down to push at his erection, shifting it to be less uncomfortable in his jeans. He hissed at the contact, surprised at how hard he was already. Kyungsoo looked down, then back up to meet his eyes, leaning in for another quick kiss.

“How about our hands?” He started moving his kisses up towards Lu Han’s ear, sucking a mark just beneath it.

Lu Han groaned, tilting his head to give the other student easier access to his skin. “I…I’m okay with that.”

“Hang on.” Kyungsoo pulled back. “We’re gonna wreck both our pants if we don’t take them off. And you wouldn’t fit in a spare pair of mine.”

He barely resisted in making a short joke, but he didn't want to ruin the mood. Taking a moment to compose himself, Lu Han pulled fully back, slipping off the bed to kick off his pants. He expected Kyungsoo to follow suit, but the younger man remained on the bed, just watching.

“Umm.” Lu Han had his jeans at his ankles, fingers looped in the elastic of his boxer briefs.

Kyungsoo chuckled. “Sorry, just admiring.”

Letting his underwear join his jeans and shirt, Lu Han let that bit of ego stroking eat through some of his nerves. The way his boyfriend looked over him was arousing in itself. To have someone as gorgeous as Kyungsoo look at him like that really meant so much more than he could explain.

A moment more of Kyungsoo’s admiration and then he finally moved from the bed to join Lu Han in undressing. Lu Han almost stepped in to do it for the other student, but it just felt a bit too intimate. Kyungsoo’s body was both lithe and broad; thick and also delicate. It was a marvel in human anatomy and all his to explore tonight.

Kyungsoo seemed a bit shy, his earlier teasing dropping away with the fall of his chin towards his chest. Indignation swelled in Lu Han. Did he not have a clue how gorgeous he was?

Leaning in, Lu Han brought his chin up and kissed him like Kyungsoo held the breath he needed in his lungs. He kissed him like this was the last kiss he’d ever give. Kyungsoo pushed up onto his toes to deepen it, fingers just above Lu Han’s hip.

“You’re absolutely perfect.” Lu Han  whispered his praises, kissed them along Kyungsoo’s jaw.

The younger man groaned, fingers sliding into Lu Han’s hair. “Let’s lay back down.”

Lu Han climbed up onto the bed first, Kyungsoo tossing up a bottle of lube beside him before doing the same. Their kissing resumed between settling, both shifting to try and find the best arrangement. It was a terrible dorm bed and while they were both fairly thin, not enough to warrant the sort of space to make the fit comfortable.

“You should lay back.” Kyungsoo sucked a mark near his collarbone, just shy of where it would show were he clothed. “I’ll straddle your legs?”

The image was enough to make Lu Han stutter, just imagining those beautiful, full thighs around him. Kyungsoo swung his leg over his own and settled down, their cocks close enough to bump and touch. They both groaned, Kyungsoo leaning his head down against Lu Han’s shoulder as he waited a moment before reaching for the lube. Apparently they both had a hair trigger tonight.

Kyungsoo got his hand slick first, wrapping his fingers around Lu Han almost reverently. The slick friction made him buck, not able to fully fuck into Kyungsoo’s hand thanks to the firm weight of his boyfriend seated on him. Kissing over his shoulder, Kyungsoo stroked loosely at first, allowing Lu Han to slick his hand and wrap it around Kyungsoo’s dick in return.

Lu Han took a moment to familiarize himself with Kyungsoo’s cock, get used to the weight in his fingers. If he put them side by side, he would certainly be longer, but Kyungsoo had more girth. It felt good in his hand, throbbing steadily as he let his thumb brush over the head. The responding hiss from his boyfriend was reward enough for him to do it again.

The first few strokes were clumsy, Lu Han getting distracted by the heavenly grip on his cock and forgetting to stroke Kyungsoo in return, but after a few more they found the right pace. Already Lu Han felt close to coming, his balls tightening and his cock leaking steadily over Kyungsoo’s fingers.

Distracting himself, he leaned forward and found Kyungsoo’s mouth again. The kisses were lazier now, wet and languid as both of their attention was on their cocks. When Kyungsoo moaned, low and musical into his mouth, Lu Han felt that edge drawing nearer. Kyungsoo’s grip was so impossibly good, just tight enough for right friction and push. His body ached to thrust like Kyungsoo, who was able to get a little more purchase and rock into the strokes.

A moment later and they gave up on kissing, leaning against each other and watching their hands move over their cocks. The air between them was hot and thick, Lu Han crying out as Kyungsoo swiped his thumb over the head.

“Close.” Lu Han couldn’t catch his breath, voice breaking as he finished speaking.

Kyungsoo moved his hand faster, stroking and pulsing his grip as he slid it along Lu Han’s length, voice husky and low. “I want to see it. Maybe you’ll come so hard it’ll land on my face.”

Before his boyfriend even finished the thought, Lu Han was coming. Kyungsoo never stilled, never paused as he pumped him through, a few streaks of come making it to his chin. That must have been the tilting point for Kyungsoo, who came with a groan, forehead on Lu Han’s shoulder as he shot across Lu Han’s stomach and cock.

The heat made Lu Han’s cock jump briefly, before quickly starting deflating as Kyungsoo let it go and the cooling come felt less and less pleasant. Kyungsoo sat up, stretching his back from leaning over for so long. Lu Han wanted to lick the come from his chin.

“This is the second time you’ve hit me in the face, Han.” His brows were knit together, but he was smirking, licking the corner of his mouth. “This is the first time I asked for it, though.”

Lu Han tugged him down for a kiss, the tang of his own come an odd, but not an unwelcome flavor. “Why are we even dating? You’re so cruel to me.”

“And you like it.” Kyungsoo grazed his teeth over his lip and Lu Han shuddered, oversensitive and wired from orgasm, from his flawless boyfriend.

Yeah, he really did.

**Author's Note:**

> Another LuSoo. This one was tricky. I told myself hand jobs will be easy, man. I've been writing days of kinky kinks and this should be cake. Nope. My muse was being stubborn as could be on this one until finally I settled down with this. It didn't help that one of my friends from out of town is stopping in and I'm trying to figure out how to write with her here and prepare for this weekend when I'm going on a mini-roadtrip. Wish me luck!
> 
> All acts written here are safe, sane, and consensual. All parties are legal age or above, as well.
> 
> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
